


Prologue - Day 0

by candycorndreams



Series: Greedtober [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycorndreams/pseuds/candycorndreams
Summary: There's something wrong with Greed's Door
Series: Greedtober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prologue - Day 0

The Devil’s Nest was a bar, hidden in the depths of the city. People didn’t know about it if they weren’t supposed to know about it. And if they were supposed to know about it, they would find it for a reason. Whatever that reason may be, it would be there for them. This month, the month of October, Greed had noticed something different about the door to his bar.

That was the owner, Greed. A tall, handsome, entirely immortal man. That’s not the point of this story, after all.

His fingers stroked his chin as he looked to the door. It felt different, much like the rest of the bar. Empty. Usually, even at this hour of the day, there would be some bustling and moving. And even his precious dog had gone missing! Poor Dorochet, hope he’s okay. But back to the door. There was some weird marking on it. His fingers touched over it, trying to figure out what it was. An alchemist’s circle, perhaps?

And that didn’t even begin to describe what was going on outside the window. It was pitch black. It only made Greed feel more frustrated that there wasn’t anything he could really do about it to fix it up. When he saw absolutely nothing in the void of the outside, his hand moved to touch the door handle, which only made his hand burn up hard. He gripped it for a good while trying to open it, but all he could feel was the searing heat coming from it, preventing him from turning it left or right.

At least his ultimate shield prevented any damage, and just healed that right up, preventing any lasting physical damage, but that didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t get out, and he did **not** want to destroy his door. That was the opposite of greed, and he wasn’t about just throwing his money away for absolutely no reason.

“Probably just some alchemy.” As if it was the most casual thing in the world (and it absolutely was, Alchemists were on some fuck shit), as he moved back to the bar and sighed. No cute girls or handsome guys, so he couldn’t even have any fun until his bar went back to normal. If it ever went back to normal. The feeling of being trapped basically gave him no place but to move behind the bar, let out a heavy sigh, and lean against the counter to clean some of the last cups.

His eyes, behind his sunglasses, constantly looking towards the door, as if to gauge whether or not it would open any moment now. Because he couldn’t imagine that even in the nebulous void that his bar was stuck in, that he was going to be alone forever. Whoever had a part in this had to be willing to torment others. It kept his eyes narrow, and his gaze constantly on his door, as he just… waited.

And waited. And fuck, did he **wait** for absolutely nothing to happen.

Time seemed like it was non-existant here, and how could he tell? His body didn’t get tired, his mind didn’t get cloudy, and any desires he might have had just stayed around. Cleaning all the glasses that were there, it had to have spent an hour or so… but nothing changed. Looking around the bar, everything stayed the same. If he had spent enough time on things here, he thought, maybe things would just go back to normal. But how much work could he do with an empty bar?! He made sure things were spic and span for the next day’s guests, and there wasn’t anything to clean except his own booze glass.

Which is what he was making right now. The tallest glass, and filling it with whiskey right to the top. Because **fuck it**. Since he was stuck here for who knows how long, he may as well get himself absolutely All the exits, except to one bedroom, the bathroom, and a kitchen, were all sealed off, so he couldn’t go anywhere. The kitchen was definitely a weird addition, it was already packed full of plenty of food. Could Alchemists really do all of this? Float him through whatever this darkness was? It kept the frown on his face, and his eyes narrowed towards that door still.

Sitting down on one of the stools, his eye on the door while he drank his booze, knowing that this watched pot won’t boil, but he doesn’t care. He has to know. He has to know what’s going on. Someone has to be entering that door, right? Someone is planning this. And the whole idea of someone trying to stalk him or kill him like this sets him on edge. What else could this be used for? He’s a casual guy, but he’s not going to sit around and be murdered for something he probably didn’t do or did do and it wasn’t that bad or it was that bad and whoops, he’s kind of sorry!

Unless it needed to be done.

As he sat there drinking, he almost missed the door starting to turn. Slowly. But when he put down his drink, he immediately noticed what was going on.

Something, **something** was going to happen. And he could either be ready for it or avoid it entirely. But it was coming. And damn, did he have questions.


End file.
